parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style)
"Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style)" is a forth movie-spoof and parody of 1995's film, Disney Pixar's "Toy Story 1". Cast: * Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) as Sheriff Woody * Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) as Buzz Lightyear * SpongeBob SquarePants as Mr. Potato Head * Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) as Slinky Dog * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Rex * Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Hamm * Panthy (Noah's Ark/El Arca) as Bo Peep * Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Sarge * Mickey's Friends (Disney) as Sarge's Soldiers * Justin (Justin Time) as Andy Davis * Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Mrs. Davis * Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) as Baby Molly Davis * Sid Phillips as himself * Hannah Phillips as herself * Scud Phillips as himself * Chimpanzees (Madagascar) as Barrel of Monkeys * Olaf (Frozen) as Etch * Scrappy-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Lenny * Young Nala, Young Kiara and Young Vitani (The Lion King) as Bo Peep's Sheep * Anger (Inside Out) as Mr. Shark * Tiny (Little Robots) as Mr. Spell * Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) as Mr. Mike * Brum as RC Car * Robot as himself * King Louie (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) as Rocky Gibraltar * Snake as himself * Fruity and Sweety buddies (Emily's Moonlight Dream) as Troll Dolls * Combat Carl as himself * Thomas and Friends as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens * Lady (Thomas and Friends) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien * Po (Teletubbies)/Spud (Bob the Builder) as Janie/Pterodactyl * Bumpy Dog (Noddy) as Baby Face * Melan (Madagascar) as Ducky * Rusty (Little Robots) as Legs * Fear (Inside Out) as Hand-in-the-Box * Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) as Frog * Patch (101 Dalmatians) as Walking Car * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Rockmobile * Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book) as Rollerbob * The Great Prince (Bambi) as Jingle Joe * Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Burned Rag Doll * Muck (Bob the Builder) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy * Sly and Gobo (Noddy) as Yellow Soldier Toys * Laa-Laa (Teletubbies) as Sally Doll Scene Index: # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 2 - The Staff Meeting # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 3 - "Hot Dog" # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 4 - Baloo, the Space Ranger # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 5 - "Strange Things" # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 6 - Bagheera and Baloo Fight/'It's Sid' # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 7 - 'Who will Andy Pick?' # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 8 - Lost in the Gas Station # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 9 - Going to Pizza Planet # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 10 - Baloo meets Thomas and Friends # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 11 - At Sid's House # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Sid # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 14 - Baloo's Hand Bandage # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 15 - Sid's Window at Andy's (Justin's) Window # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 16 - 'The Big One' # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 17 - 'Baloo, I Can't Do This Without You' # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 18 - Bagheera Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 19 - 'Play Nice' # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 20 - The Chase # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 22 - Christmas at Andy's (Justin's) House # Toon Story 1 (Keep Calm Style) Part 23 - End Credits Voices: * Tom Hanks * Tim Allen Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Live on Stage Shows/On Ice Shows/Specials/Video Games/Music Videos/TV Commercials/Stop Motion Movies/Stop Motion TV Shows: * The Jungle Book 1 (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (1997) * The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party (2000) * Category:Keep Calm Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs